The Agent of the Moon
by N6V4
Summary: DISCLAIMER! This is an original story! There is only a very small correlation between my story and RWBY. I am a girl who knows nothing about my origin. But when a secret agency finds me, I realize they hold the answers I've been looking for... For a price.
1. Chapter 1

The Agent of the Moon

Chapter 1

Well I suppose I should admit now that even I don't know where, when, or how my story started. Every time I try to remember my origin, my childhood, even my real name, my vision goes fuzzy and I come up blank. Anyways, my "name" is Silber, Agent Silber. I am told it means silver in German. I am a 16 year old girl about 5'8", have long silver-blonde scene hair, and I don't stand out much. Besides my eyes however, which are a deep gray with hints of blue by day, and a glowing silver hue by night. My earliest memory begins in downtown Haise, one of the biggest industrial cities in this country…

The cool night breeze felt cool on my face, but was soiled by all the pollution from the nearby factories. I was wearing some grey hoody, torn jeans, and worn out converse. But most importantly, I had my necklace of a crescent moon. I was walking down some asphalt street ridden with cracks, heading towards the park hoping to get away from all the smog and get some fresh air. After passing numerous streetlamps, I look up from the ground to see the park a couple blocks away. I happily pull off my hood, letting my hair cascade down and put my hands in my hoody pocket and start to half skip the rest of the way to the park.

Out of nowhere I hear a scream coming from the alley just a few yards in front of me. Instinctively, I put my hand over my moon necklace but I don't know why. I inch forward, hugging the wall till I get to the corner of the alley. I feel my heart thumping louder and faster as I prepare to look around the corner. I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and open them looking down the alley. Four figures- no beasts, were huddled over something. They were massive with black fur and pointed ears. I heard crunching and squelching noises coming from their direction. That's when I notice the bloody arm sticking out of the mass of these things.

I started to gasp but quickly put my hand over my mouth, and for good measure I hid around the corner. I kept my mouth covered until I knew I could keep my scream inside. I then closed my eyes, preparing to dash across the opening and make a run for the park. But my eyes open when I feel something pop inside my nose. I was confused until I saw two red splats on the ground. _Of course, a bloody nose in this kind of a situation!_ I thought. I quickly pinch my nose and start my dash to the park. My momentum disappeared as I ran right into one of the beasts, and I fell backwards. I catch myself, but look up to the beast towering over me, it looked it was grinning the way it bared its fangs. It lowered itself and licked up the blood on the ground. I started to crawl backwards trying to distance myself from this thing, only to find myself right at the feet of another one.

I screamed. I suppose what I should've done first is run but I guess I thought screaming would help my situation. It didn't. I finally scramble to my feet just as the beast behind me takes a swing with its claws. I felt multiple slices and searing pain explode on my back, as well as being shoved a good ten feet forward. Keeping my balance I use that momentum to start sprinting away as fast as I possibly can. Tears singe my eyes as the wind kicks up, thankfully not full of smog. My lungs sting from my sharp and fast breaths of cold air, and I hear my converse clack against the pavement.

As soon as I hit the park I slow down and look behind me. My heart drummed even faster when I saw the beasts chasing after me, their fangs flashing from the moonlight. I run to the nearest tree, jumping and grabbing at any branches I could find. Within seconds I found myself near the top, about 50 feet up. "Damn, it's amazing what you can do when you're about to die…" I pant. I feel the tree shudder as the beast tackle and claw at its trunk. I look down to see bark and dust fill the air, and out of nowhere, I feel the wind stop. Confused, I look around to see a caped figure walking in the direction of the tree. "Could this get any worse?" I mumble to myself.

Immediately, the beasts turn and look at the man, growling violently. The man stops, grabs his cape, and lifts it till his arm is parallel to the ground. I notice his left sleeve is empty, as he is missing an arm. The beasts then charge at this man, way faster than they did with me. I look back at the man, and what happens next confused me beyond reason. He was standing, but then blurred, appearing at the trunk of the tree. He lowered his arm, letting go of his cape as he turned back towards the beasts. They were frozen, then one by one, the split in half at the waste, blood spilling everywhere. I shriek, and the man's gaze turned to my direction. He blurred again, and was suddenly crouched right in front of me.

"We've been looking for you, Silber." He said in a low, calm voice. "You'll be a viable asset to the Himmel Agency." He grabbed my wrist and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

The Agent of the Moon

Chapter 2

That's what brings us up to the present, as I have just woken up minutes ago. I don't know what this agency wants with me, but I assume I will be finding out shortly.

My eyes opened and I was greeted by a bright white room, filled with nothing but me. "There isn't even a door…" I mutter. I look down at myself, realizing I was in a surprisingly comfortable hospital gown. I reach for my necklace out of instinct, and my heart stops when I find myself grabbing at nothing. I look down, my eyes wide and I start breathing heavily.

Suddenly, a disembodied voice echoes in the room, "Don't worry, your equipment is safe and sound. We are only scanning you making sure everything is working properly." I look around the room once more, wondering where even the light was coming from. This room was basically a featureless cube, maybe 6'x6'. After I realize there is nothing to look at, I lay down on my back stare at the ceiling.

My eyes open immediately to the sound of a heavy creaking. I quickly sit up and start examining the walls for signs of movement. To my right I see a black outline of an opening, as that section of the wall was being pushed out. I scramble to my feet, anxious to get out of this boring room when the door is raised. In the doorway I see the one-armed man with the cape. He is easily six and a half feet tall, surprisingly small build, and was mostly long and lanky. His brown hair was shoulder length and he had small glasses on the edge of his nose. His cape was a deep red color, almost a metallic blood red. Very distracting. That's when I noticed his eyes, the same color as his cape (or is his cape the same color as his eyes?). "Hello, Silber!" he said a little too friendly, "We are very glad to have you back! Since it's been a while, you're probably a little rusty so I will take you to Amber for your training."

I just stare blankly at him for a moment. "What do you mean welcome back? I have no idea where I am."

"Oh! I'm afraid I wasn't supposed to say that." He replied, his smile vanishing. "Pretend I didn't say anything, ok?" He stepped out of the doorway, allowing me to exit the cube. I walk hesitantly, not sure whether I like this guy or not. As soon as I had one foot out of the cube, his hand grabbed my shoulder. Not very lightly either. "By the way, you can call me Mr. Strauss."

After he let go, I continued leaving the cube, which led to a hallway that seemed to hold many more of these holding cubes. He motioned to the right, and I saw a pair of doors not too far way that seemed to go to a separate area of the building. "Follow me, we need to get your gear and some real clothes." He mumbled in a monotone voice. He started walking quickly, and it was a little hard to keep up with him. We reached the doors, and he pushed them open, revealing a bunch of lockers against the wall of what seemed to be a gym. I glance around at all the commotion from the other people there, realizing they were about my age.

"Where's my locker?" I asked, still mesmerized by a bunch of teens handling weapons I had never even imagined before.

"It's your lucky number, Silber." Strauss replied sounding quite annoyed. I then walk towards the lockers looking over the numbers, when they stop on 64.

"There it is, 64." I reach out and unlatch the locker door. Upon opening it, I find the clothes I wore before I came here. Gladly they looked brand new, and for all I knew, they could be. I grabbed them and my necklace and headed toward the changing room. After I changed I looked in the mirror, looking right in my eyes. They were slightly glowing silver, which means it's night time.

I walked out of the changing room, and stopped. I was hit with a tidal wave of déjà vu, and I noticed Strauss coming my direction. "Time to start training. Get your weapon out, and I will take you to Amber."

"Excuse me, but I don't have a weapon." I say somewhat confused.

"So you don't even remember that either? Well then, do as I say." He looked quite surprised, but continued. "All you have to do is wrap our hand around the moon on you necklace." I give him a quizzical look, but did what he said. Instantaneously, I felt the moon pendant cool drastically, and a low light shimmered from the cracks in my hand. Then, I feel shifting in my hand, so I glanced down and my jaw dropped. Sitting in my hand was an eight foot long silver pole, and when I looked to one end, I saw a four foot long blade in the shape of the crescent moon. "Welcome back Agent Silber, or as we like to call you, the Agent of the Moon."


	3. Chapter 3

The Agent of the Moon

Chapter 3

I stare at the massive silver-blue scythe in my hand. It's cool to the touch, and it almost makes me shiver. "How long have I had this with me?" I barely manage to whisper. I let go and it automatically shrinks into my crescent moon necklace. Before Strauss can reply, I hear someone call out:

"Hey Silber! Long time no see!" I turn just in time to get half-tackled, half-hugged by someone. This someone was a girl about my age, nearly a foot shorter, yet somehow quite intimidating. She stepped back and brushed her shoulder length brown hair revealing one dazzling, green eye and one dark, brown eye. "Hello? You could at least act like you're happy to see me ya'know? Like, seriously, where the hell have you been?" I look at the girl, then at Strauss, and then back at the girl.

"Ah, yes, sorry but she has had some memory damage and she is having an interesting time getting back into the swing of things." He smiles, and puts a hand on my shoulder. "This, Silber, is-"

"Amber?" I blurt out.

"Yes… Um, how did you know that?" Strauss gives me an odd look. I just stare at Amber, trying to figure out whom she is and if I even know her.

"Who cares? Maybe her memory is coming back, right?" Amber replied quite happily. Strauss and I just looked at each other, his eyes examining mine steadily. Out of nowhere his stern face turned into a smiling, happy one.

"If that is true, than hopefully it shall come back sooner rather than later. Amber, go ahead and take Silber around and get her accustomed to her weapon again." Strauss turns around, facing the door, and raises his hand as if waving. "I shall see you soon Agents, and I expect progress." He walks towards the way we came in and leaves. I turn and face Amber, who was looking happy, confused, and excited all at the same time.

"Alright, uh, Amber. Let's get going shall we?" I gaze into her eyes, feeling a kind expression and bloodlust all at the same time. She nods, and motions to a door in the far corner on the other side of the gym.

"Come on, I'm interested in seeing what muscle memory you still have!" She breaks into a run, maneuvering between some of the other teens and young adults training in the room. I start to follow suit, when I have an idea. I quickly climb on top of one of the many platforms, viewing a path across other platforms, dummies, and other equipment. Without thinking, I start my way, nimbly jumping from platform to platform, occasionally hearing a grunt and sound of frustration as I ran across some people's heads. I easily made it to the other side, nearly beating Amber. "Well, looks like you still have your parkour skills." She laughs and opens the door. "Here it is!" She motions me inside the room and shuts the door.

I hear a click as the lock engages, preventing me of escape. I give her a very confused look, and I see her mouth: _It's ok. It's only a simulation._ I nod half-heartedly, and take in the room. It's pretty big, and almost looked like the park where Strauss found me. I look off in the distance and realized there is a real forest. That's when I notice the starry, night sky; although simulated, it still took my breath away. I freeze when I hear a low growling: it sounds just like the beasts I encountered in the city.

I quickly look around me, attempting to find the source, but all I see is a quiet park area. I look back at the trees and realize I could get a better view by climbing one of them. I jog over, not making a single noise, and scramble up the tree. My hand hovers near my necklace as I observe everything around me. Not entirely sure what I need to be doing, I go ahead and take out my scythe. I climb down a bit, my weapon not hindering me at all, and jump over to the next tree. I hear a couple dead leaves crunch to my right, so I turn and head off in that direction. I stop after jumping through a couple of trees, waiting to hear a sound. I hear a faint sniffing directly below me, and I lower my head, hoping to get a visual placement of the enemy. I see the pitch black fur shimmer slightly in the moonlight, and shortly after moving down a couple branches, I see its eyes gaze into mine.

The next thing I know, I'm on the ground, with my scythe over my shoulder. I hear a loud thud, then a softer one, and I turn to see what happened. The beast's body was lying on the forest floor, and its head was about twenty feet away. I wonder why there's no blood when suddenly, the "beast" dissolves into multiple, white, three-dimensional pixels. They float up to the ceiling, and become some of the fake stars. _So all of these stars are of the beasts I've defeated?_ I wonder, rather mesmerized by what I just did.

Out of nowhere, I hear footsteps behind me. I quickly turn, swinging my scythe as well, just to discover Amber standing there. "Whoa, easy there girl!" She shrieks, shielding her face with her hands.

I sigh, "Don't sneak up on me like that." I reply calmly. I let go of my scythe, turning it into its necklace form. "This is so weird, I have no idea what I'm doing, yet at the same time, I feel like I know exactly what I'm doing…" My voice trails off.

"Don't worry; it'll all come back eventually." Amber smiles. "Hey, I bet you haven't eaten much lately, so let's go get something to eat. Dinner should be ready by now." She takes my hand and leads me out the door. As soon as the she closed the door, she hugs me again, this time very tightly. "I'm just so glad you're back. We weren't sure we would ever see you again." I hear a sniffle and I hug her back. "You are practically my sister, so don't worry me like that ever again, promise?"

I laugh, "Of course Amber. I promise!" We high-five and start to giggle. Suddenly, a roar of hunger emerges from my stomach. "Now, let's go get some food, I'm starving!"


	4. Chapter 4

The Agent of the Moon

Chapter 4

I follow Amber as she leads me to the dining area. The hallway was filled with fancy, priceless paintings and they all seemed to tell a story. Amber caught my glance, "You know, all of these paintings are based off of an agent's mission. Mine is actually just over here." She leads me to the painting, and I notice the frame shimmers somehow in two different colors: brown and green. Each time the frame changed color, the painting itself changed what it was displaying. "This painting has a second painting etched into it, showing my two sides, naturally." The picture with the green frame showed Amber as a medic, dragging people out of harm's way; the brown, (almost reddish I notice), depicts her bashing the skulls of the beasts head in with some odd-looking, copper weapon.

"Wow, that's really cool!" I say, mesmerized by how intricate the painting is. Then, thinking back on the fact that I used to be here a lot, I ask: "Do I have a painting here?" Amber gives me a quick nod, and clearly tries to change the subject.

"Hey, let's get going, I'm hungry too ya'know!" She takes my hand and leads me down the hall until reach an open set of metal doors.

"Why is so much of this place metal? There's almost no color at all here." I ask curiously. Without answering, Amber motions me inside the room, obviously impatient (and hungry). "Alright, alright I'm going." I assure her. I walk inside and immediately notice man people queued in front of many odd-looking machines. I see signs over each of the square machines, which each had an assortment of colorful buttons. The signs included: "Beef", "Chicken", "Pork", "Fish", and "All of the Above." I immediately head towards the "All of the Above" section and I hear Amber behind me.

"Well, glad to see that hasn't changed, Silber." She smirked. "I'm going to be in the fish section, kinda in the mood for some sushi ya'know?" She walks off, leaving me in line with many unfamiliar faces. As I stand in line, waiting for my turn to get some food, I notice a couple people staring at me. When they notice I saw them, they quickly resumed their conversations. I give each of them a confused look and go back to taking in the room. It was very big, nearly a grocery store sized room, and it was packed with other Agents like me. I also noticed that everyone had a certain pattern. It was a either a dark, blue rectangle with any number of red stars, a deep, red rectangle with silver stars, or a shimmering, black rectangle with silver stars. They were located on any spot the Agent deemed worthy. I could tell they resembled rank, but wasn't sure of the order.

I looked back at the line and realized everyone had gone through, so I hurried over to the machine. It was a big, gray, metal (how surprising) box. Listed on the colored buttons were all sorts of options, among them I saw: baby back ribs, steak kebab, sushi, and sesame chicken. Without hesitation, I hit the sesame chicken button, and the machine whirred and buzzed. With a nearly comical _ding_, a bowl of sesame chicken and rice pops out of a chute on the right side of the box, landing on a tray. Hearing my stomach I push the button twice more, getting three helpings of the food. I find a button labeled soy sauce, and stocked up on some. Picking up my tray and getting some utensils, I look around for Amber, not sure where she went.

I notice her sitting at a small table in the middle of the room, and I make my way towards her. I feel multiple eyes lock on to me, and I sense my face turning a little red. I keep my head down as I sit down next to Amber, glad to finally find some comfort among the crowd. "Man, you even got the same food as normal." Her voice was muffled due to a mouth stuffed with sushi. I saw her expression change, "It's alright, you had quite the reputation before you left. People are just surprised to see you I suppose, ya'know?" I look down at my food, and take a couple bites, loving the sweet, sesame flavor.

"I reckon," I say with a mouthful of rice, "but why is my memory gone? I'm still so confused, and I honestly feel bad because you seem like such a great friend." Amber's eyes softened, but she smiles.

"I'm just glad to have you back, and I bet you'll regain your memory soon." She takes another bite. "Want me to go ahead and refresh your memory on what this place is, why we do what we do, and how it all works?" I nod my head, intently waiting for her to start. "Alright, this is the Himmel Agency. We are all divvied up into one of three ranks: the blues are called Stern, the reds Riesen, and the blacks Loch. Stern are the basics and recruits, the Riesen are our officers and overall agents who have been here a while, and the Loch are the generals, leaders, and masters."

"What rank are we here?" I interject.

"We are both Riesen, with one star. The stars indicate the sub-rank you are. Although since Strauss didn't address you as Riesen, you may have to go through the advancement again." She stops and takes a couple more bites of sushi.

"Alright, that makes sense. So what is the reason for this agency? What are those beasts we seem to be hunting?"

"Those beasts are called Nachtwandererin. We usually just call them wanderers, and they are the reason this agency came into effect. We hunt these beasts, and sometimes capture them, to protect the people and figure out where they are coming from. The world does not know about this agency, nor do they know much about the wanderers. We are trying to keep it that way, in order to prevent mass panic. Somehow, their numbers are growing rapidly, and we can barely keep up with them."

"Interesting… Where do I fit in with this?"

"Well, you are a part of the NovA division. It stands for nocturnal, obedient, valiant assassins. You were the group's prize possession."

I nearly choke on my food. "I'm an assassin?!"

"Yes, you are." Amber's eyes harden and look at me intently. "They suspended the group for a while though, to look for you."

"Speaking of back when I disappeared, how come no one knows what happened?" I say, finishing up my chicken.

"Because you were on a solo mission; a solo mission that you never came back from until today."


	5. Chapter 5

The Agent of the Moon

Chapter 5

All I do is stare at her, not sure what to say. Sure, I don't know what happened or what I did, but I still feel bad about not knowing. "Sorry…" I manage weakly, trying to come up with something to add. Before I can, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I see Amber mouth _Its Strauss_, and I turn my head to look at him. His eyes bore into mine, and I suddenly feel really small and insignificant.

He smiles, "Hello Agents, how was the meal?" All I do is stare back, but thankfully Amber saves the day.

"It was great, Silber got her usual-"

"Ah, is her memory improving?" He asks a little too quickly.

"Well, uh- no. I just mentioned her role here, before she left. She still hasn't had any breakthroughs." I detect a slight sadness in her voice.

Strauss looks back to me, "Well, please continue training. I want you out in the field soon; we might have a breakthrough soon." With that, he nods and turns away, his cape swishing along. I notice a rank symbol on his hand: black with many silver stars.

I turn back to Amber, who was giving me an interesting look. I change the subject, "So, where exactly did I wear my rank?"

"I was hoping you'd ask that!" She flashed a smile. "Let's take care of our trays; it's time we got you back into uniform." Amber, being as nice as she is, takes my tray and tells me to wait for her by the entrance. While walking to the doors, I felt more people's eyes drilling into the back of my head, making me feel slightly on edge. While waiting by the doors, I notice some commotion going on down the hallway. I jog over to see what's going on. As I got closer, I could tell it was a couple of people dressed up in medical scrubs, and they seemed to be trying to calm a patient down. They eventually move inside a room, and I hear the door slam and lock. Curious, I walk over to the door and look in the window. I see the two medics restraining the man onto an operating table, and I notice something odd. The man's right half of his body was really disfigured: he had claws poking out at the end of his fingers, random patches of something black, and his face was a little pushed outward. One of the medics notices me and pulls the curtain over the window, preventing me from seeing anything more.

I take a step back, trying to process what I saw when I see movement down the hall to my right. I turn my head to see Amber running my direction. "Come on!" She yells. "It's time to see if your uniform still fits." I smile and follow her back down the hall, but I was still thinking about what had just happened. She leads me to the area of the building labeled "Special Forces" and through a door labeled "Project NovA." Inside, the walls were still a metallic bland color, but the ceiling looked like a night sky. The room was semi-dark, but was still easy to see. On one wall were four paintings, and I saw one that was silver and circular. I was hit with a wave of déjà vu, but Amber pulled me over to another wall before I could ask.

In front of me were four lockers, each six feet tall, each labeled with a symbol. My eyes gravitated to the one with a silver crescent moon, and I instinctively touched the symbol. As soon as I did, the moon glowed slightly, and after hearing gears clicking and rotating, the locker opened. Inside was only a folded up outfit on the bottom, nothing else. I take out the clothes and hold them up. First were a plain black t-shirt, and a pair of black Levis. "Well these are comfortable." I say somewhat disappointed. "Wait, where's my rank at?" I look all over the shirt and pants but see nothing.

"Silly, you forgot your shoes and signature piece!" Amber chuckled as she took them out. The shoes were a silver and black pair of converse, and my signature piece is a bandana that shimmered blue and red at the same time. In the middle of it, I saw my rank: a red rectangle and a couple stars. "Go ahead and change, I'll be out here." She motioned to a door in the corner.

A couple minutes later I look at myself in the mirror. The shirt was a little snug, and showed some of my stomach, yet was still comfortable. The Levis fit perfectly, and match my converse. I pick up the bandana and tie it around my neck, with my rank clearly showing. I walk out of the changing room and do a ridiculous pose for Amber.

"You've still got it in you." She laughs. "Man, it doesn't even seem like you've left now." Her expression softened, and she looked away. I hug her, not sure how else to comfort my friend.

The intercom buzzes to life and I hear an unfamiliar female voice, "Agent Silber, would you kindly report to the Project NovA mission room." It wasn't a question. I look at Amber and she smiles, while practically shoving me out the door.

"Go get 'em tiger!" She calls out to me as I walk across the hall to the mission room. I knock twice, and I hear a faint "Come in."

I swing open the door and am taken aback with what I see. When I heard mission room, I imagined many people moving many directions doing many things. All I get is a small computer lab with a rather large monitor on the far wall. I see a figure leaning against a desk, arms crossed, and looking rather impatient. "Welcome back, Agent." The voice is female, and sounds strong and mighty. The woman turns her head, and the first thing I notice is an eye patch. On closer examination, the eye-patch was black and had silver stars, meaning she was one of the highest ranking officials. She was tall, at least six feet, and had short, jet black hair. She was also pretty muscular for a female, as well as intimidating.

"Hello, er-"

"I'm Stern Vonnie, but you can call me Von for short." She stands up straight, and I realize just how tall she is. "I'm here to debrief you on a mission you were assigned." She sees my face fill with concern. "Don't worry, you will have four days to prepare, so you'll be fine."

"Nice to meet you, Von." I nod, "What's my mission?"

"Your mission," she smiles, her blue eye penetrating my skull, "is to eliminate a small pack of Nachtwandererin. They are causing problems to a small town just outside of Haise. You up for it?"

I smile at her, "Hell yes I am."


End file.
